Astonishing Spider-Man Vol 1
| years published = 1995-2007 | total issues = 150 | featured characters = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | creators = | previous = | next = Volume Two }} The Astonishing Spider-Man is a British ongoing comic book magazine series published by Marvel Comics. The series reprints Spider-Man stories originally published in American release titles. The book was published by Marvel Comics and printed through Panini UK. It ran for 150 issues from November, 1995 to April, 2007. 1-50 * Astonishing Spider-Man 1 * Astonishing Spider-Man 2 * Astonishing Spider-Man 3 * Astonishing Spider-Man 4 * Astonishing Spider-Man 5 * Astonishing Spider-Man 6 * Astonishing Spider-Man 7 * Astonishing Spider-Man 8 * Astonishing Spider-Man 9 * Astonishing Spider-Man 10 * Astonishing Spider-Man 11 * Astonishing Spider-Man 12 * Astonishing Spider-Man 13 * Astonishing Spider-Man 14 * Astonishing Spider-Man 15 * Astonishing Spider-Man 16 * Astonishing Spider-Man 17 * Astonishing Spider-Man 18 * Astonishing Spider-Man 19 * Astonishing Spider-Man 20 * Astonishing Spider-Man 21 * Astonishing Spider-Man 22 * Astonishing Spider-Man 23 * Astonishing Spider-Man 24 * Astonishing Spider-Man 25 * Astonishing Spider-Man 26 * Astonishing Spider-Man 27 * Astonishing Spider-Man 28 * Astonishing Spider-Man 29 * Astonishing Spider-Man 30 * Astonishing Spider-Man 31 * Astonishing Spider-Man 32 * Astonishing Spider-Man 33 * Astonishing Spider-Man 34 * Astonishing Spider-Man 35 * Astonishing Spider-Man 36 * Astonishing Spider-Man 37 * Astonishing Spider-Man 38 * Astonishing Spider-Man 39 * Astonishing Spider-Man 40 * Astonishing Spider-Man 41 * Astonishing Spider-Man 42 * Astonishing Spider-Man 43 * Astonishing Spider-Man 44 * Astonishing Spider-Man 45 * Astonishing Spider-Man 46 * Astonishing Spider-Man 47 * Astonishing Spider-Man 48 * Astonishing Spider-Man 49 * Astonishing Spider-Man 50 51-100 * Astonishing Spider-Man 51 * Astonishing Spider-Man 52 * Astonishing Spider-Man 53 * Astonishing Spider-Man 54 * Astonishing Spider-Man 55 * Astonishing Spider-Man 56 * Astonishing Spider-Man 57 * Astonishing Spider-Man 58 * Astonishing Spider-Man 59 * Astonishing Spider-Man 60 * Astonishing Spider-Man 61 * Astonishing Spider-Man 62 * Astonishing Spider-Man 63 * Astonishing Spider-Man 64 * Astonishing Spider-Man 65 * Astonishing Spider-Man 66 * Astonishing Spider-Man 67 * Astonishing Spider-Man 68 * Astonishing Spider-Man 69 * Astonishing Spider-Man 70 * Astonishing Spider-Man 71 * Astonishing Spider-Man 72 * Astonishing Spider-Man 73 * Astonishing Spider-Man 74 * Astonishing Spider-Man 75 * Astonishing Spider-Man 76 * Astonishing Spider-Man 77 * Astonishing Spider-Man 78 * Astonishing Spider-Man 79 * Astonishing Spider-Man 80 * Astonishing Spider-Man 81 * Astonishing Spider-Man 82 * Astonishing Spider-Man 83 * Astonishing Spider-Man 84 * Astonishing Spider-Man 85 * Astonishing Spider-Man 86 * Astonishing Spider-Man 87 * Astonishing Spider-Man 88 * Astonishing Spider-Man 89 * Astonishing Spider-Man 89 * Astonishing Spider-Man 90 * Astonishing Spider-Man 91 * Astonishing Spider-Man 92 * Astonishing Spider-Man 93 * Astonishing Spider-Man 94 * Astonishing Spider-Man 95 * Astonishing Spider-Man 96 * Astonishing Spider-Man 97 * Astonishing Spider-Man 98 * Astonishing Spider-Man 99 * Astonishing Spider-Man 100 101-150 * Astonishing Spider-Man 101 * Astonishing Spider-Man 102 * Astonishing Spider-Man 103 * Astonishing Spider-Man 104 * Astonishing Spider-Man 105 * Astonishing Spider-Man 106 * Astonishing Spider-Man 107 * Astonishing Spider-Man 108 * Astonishing Spider-Man 109 * Astonishing Spider-Man 110 * Astonishing Spider-Man 111 * Astonishing Spider-Man 112 * Astonishing Spider-Man 113 * Astonishing Spider-Man 114 * Astonishing Spider-Man 115 * Astonishing Spider-Man 116 * Astonishing Spider-Man 117 * Astonishing Spider-Man 118 * Astonishing Spider-Man 119 * Astonishing Spider-Man 120 * Astonishing Spider-Man 121 * Astonishing Spider-Man 122 * Astonishing Spider-Man 123 * Astonishing Spider-Man 124 * Astonishing Spider-Man 125 * Astonishing Spider-Man 126 * Astonishing Spider-Man 127 * Astonishing Spider-Man 128 * Astonishing Spider-Man 129 * Astonishing Spider-Man 130 * Astonishing Spider-Man 131 * Astonishing Spider-Man 132 * Astonishing Spider-Man 133 * Astonishing Spider-Man 134 * Astonishing Spider-Man 135 * Astonishing Spider-Man 136 * Astonishing Spider-Man 137 * Astonishing Spider-Man 138 * Astonishing Spider-Man 139 * Astonishing Spider-Man 140 * Astonishing Spider-Man 141 * Astonishing Spider-Man 142 * Astonishing Spider-Man 143 * Astonishing Spider-Man 144 * Astonishing Spider-Man 145 * Astonishing Spider-Man 146 * Astonishing Spider-Man 147 * Astonishing Spider-Man 148 * Astonishing Spider-Man 149 * Astonishing Spider-Man 150 * None * None * Astonishing Spider-Man (1995) redirects to this page. * * *